HxR Groveling Drabble Series
by FantasticJackie
Summary: A drabble series featuring Heero and Relena. Written for redemption for not participating in the BI Knight Challenge.
1. Going Public

**Title:** Going Public

**Word Count:** 233

**Summary:** Heero and Relena are tired of hiding.

**JN:** This is part one of my groveling series... I wasn't able to participate in the Knight Challenge onBlissful Ignorancelike I wanted to, so for the rest of this week, (Saturday included), I'm submitting a drabble a day of HxR in order to "redeem" myself. :)

I don't know that these drabbles will connect or what. I haven't decided yet... I just have a few random ideas... Anyway, toodles!

--------

She fastened her earrings as she watched him in the mirror. He was dressed impeccably in his tuxedo, and she knew that somewhere expertly hidden on his person was his 9 mm handgun.

He was standing at the window leaning casually against its frame. His eyes were alert as he scanned the area outside, then darted inside to check over everything. When he reached Relena with his gaze, he paused at her frame.

Still watching him in the mirror, she asked, "Are you sure?"

He merely turned back to watching the rainy window.

"Heero, when we arrive together-"

"They're going to find out anyway," he said stepping away from the window and meeting her as she stood up. "I think it would be best if it was through our decision."

She nodded. The only reason their relationship had been secret was because of his request.

"I just wanted to be sure that you know what you're getting into. You won't have a lead private life anymore…"

He nodded and brought his forehead to rest on hers. "If I'm going to marry you, then I have to make some sacrifices."

She closed her eyes and shivered at his proximity.

Then registering what he said, her eyes flashed open, "What?"

He smiled at her as he slipped the band on her finger. - An action that was rewarded with a lasting kiss from his fiancé.


	2. The Last Possible Place

**Jackie's Note: **So... I went over with this one... Sorry! But 325 still counts as a drabble, right? Technically? Maybe?

I'm hopeless...

**Title:** The Last Possible Place

**Word Count: **322

**Summary:** Is there such a thing as privacy with Relena Dorlain?

**Connections:** Sequel to _Going Public_

Heero headed from his position at the window to the door of Relena's office. Poking his head out, he dismissed the secretary fifty minutes early.

Relena, too entangled in a phone conversation, said nothing, but sent her fiancé a confused glance.

He ignored it, moving to her desk and beginning to tidy up the loose papers and folders.

Relena had been all too correct about the lack of privacy in his life. He hadn't minded at first, but now, two weeks later, both of their lives were open books to the public despite their best efforts. No matter where they went, they couldn't be alone. Relena, being the star-powered politician she was, had always been a hot topic, but add an engagement and to her head of security no less, and it was a recipe for disaster.

Everywhere they stepped, paparazzi were laying in wait – leaving the office, arriving at a meeting, even coming home. And home? Relena's _humble_ abode was no longer the castle of privacy it used to be; the security detail had learned that they could be paid for leaking the correct information. Unable to discover who the leaks were, Heero had all but given up. – Until he realized that they had one last private place.

Ending her conversation, she caught sight of her clean desk, then turned to Heero at her side, "What are you up to? I still have a lot of work-"

"It can wait," he said as pulled her gently up from the chair and pinioned her with his arms on either side of her against the brass railing that ran parallel with the office-wide window behind her desk. "I can't. – And no one's around to take our picture," he grinned mischievously.

Her heart fluttered in her chest at his expression, and even more at his words. She grabbed the cuff of his jacket and pulled him to her.

He was right; work could wait.


	3. Tranquility

**Jackie's Note:** Special thanks to AnruiShino for helping me with this one. I was having a hard time inserting the fuzzies. Amazing what POV can do. :)

**Title:** Tranquility

**Word Count: **232

**Summary: **A few moments of peace…

**Connections:** Sequel to _The Last Possible Place_

On the private jet, all was quiet.

The press corps, having been separated from the diplomat, had nothing to do, and they were busying themselves with various silent tasks. The door to the front cabin was shut to their prying views; the Vice Foreign Minister had insisted on working alone.

But that hadn't prevented a certain head of security from accompanying her.

In the front cabin, the workings of a makeshift office were strewn neatly about. Papers and folders were contained in a box in one seat, a laptop in another, and final drafts and copies were in the third. In fact, it rather resembled a non-active office more than anything.

And non-active it was.

Curled up in the seats across the isle were one Relena Dorlain and one Heero Yuy. Her head resting on his chest and his head resting on hers, they were oblivious to the world around them. Hands entwined and legs tangled together, they breathed in time to the same beat.

She shifted a bit, and a cobalt blue eye opened and peered at the cabin surrounding them.

All was as it should be.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his features, and he closed the eye again.

They were still two hours from their destination. Still two hours to remain peacefully resting in this blissful tranquility of calm, quiet, and nothing to do but be together.


End file.
